Anything You Can Do
by Foxzet
Summary: A Songfic. Oneshot. During Gatomon's time under Myotismon's wing, she and DemiDevimon compete over who is better, her or him... By singing a song? Please R&R!


Digital World, Myotismon's Castle of Darkness. Gatomon was in her room, looking at a mirror. She was humming some sort of tune, and also was thinking about something. "I've been trying to remember my past for quite a while now... But everything's in faze." Gatomon muttered, and sighed a little. She sniffed the air in her room. "Eww... It's all musty here." Gatomon thought, and opened the window. She took a deep breath of fresh air, and said "Aah... A lot better." She looked outside the window for a while. "Unfortunately, the scenery isn't the best possible..." She sighed. "Well, I guess Lord Myotismon likes it this way..." Gatomon soon heard someone flying towards her.

"Hiya, pussy-cat!" She heard a familiar voice greeting her. "Oh, it's the bowling ball with wings." Gatomon replied coldly. "What are you doing here?" "Nothing special." DemiDevimon replied. "Although..." "Spill it out, feather face!!" Gatomon ordered him. "Hey, watch it, kittycat! You're not my boss!!" DemiDevimon stated. "I'm Myotismon's right hand woman." Gatomon said. "And the left hand too, for that matter. You can be his pinkie." "You'd better watch your mouth, young lady!" DemiDevimon said. "'Young'?" Gatomon asked, and laughed. "I'm a Champion, while you're a mere Rookie!"

"Well, soon I am Lord Myotismon's right hand man!!" DemiDevimon stated, and grinned evilly. "What do you mean?" Gatomon asked and glared at him. "Well, I've seen you and Wizardmon speaking privately, planning to overthrow Myotismon and become the King and Queen of the Digital World!!" DemiDevimon replied, and laughed. Gatomon looked confused at first, but then she laughed. "I'm sorry, Batboy." She started. "But Wizardmon and I haven't planned anything like that." "Well, that doesn't matter." DemiDevimon replied. "Because I can tell Lord Myotismon that!" "Hmph... He trusts me a lot more than you." Gatomon said disparagingly. "Does not." DemiDevimon replied. "Does too." "Does not!" "Does too." "Does NOT!!" "Does too. Infinity." Gatomon said. "Does... AAARGH!!" DemiDevimon yelled. Gatomon smiled, and said "I won."

"Well, what are you and Wizardmon talking about, then?" DemiDevimon asked. "None of your business." Gatomon replied harshly. "Oh, maybe you're talking about how much you LOVE each other!" DemiDevimon said and laughed, and Gatomon glared at him. "What?" She asked.  
"Oh, come on! Even I can see your little game going on!" DemiDevimon said. "Wizardmon is nothing more than a friend." Gatomon stated. "And a good one at that." "Yeah, right." DemiDevimon said sarcastically, and started singing. "Wizardmon and Gatomon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- OUCH!!" He was hit by Gatomon. Then, she slammed him into a wall. "Wizardmon's only a friend." She said, and glared at him. "Understood?" She asked, and let go of him.

"Hmph... You're just telling lies to get yourself out of this..." DemiDevimon stated. "Well, YOU are just telling lies because you know I'm better in everything than you." Gatomon said and smirked. DemiDevimon looked at her, incredulously. "What did you just say?"  
He asked quietly. Gatomon just chuckled and smiled. "Find your weak point, eh?" She asked. "Oh you can shove that one right up your-" DemiDevimon started, but was cut by Gatomon. "I'm just telling the truth. You see..."

_"Anything you can do, I can do better."_ Gatomon sang. DemiDevimon just grunted "Ha!"_ "I can do anything better than you." "No, you can't." _DemiDevimon replied, and sung himself. _"Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"_  
Gatomon sung.

DemiDevimon decided to pay back. _"Anything you can be I can be greater."_ He sung. "_Sooner or later, I'm greater than you." "No, you're not." _Gatomon sang. _"Yes, I am."_ DemiDevimon stated. _"No, you're not." "Yes, I am." "No, you're NOT!." "Yes, I am. Yes, I am!"_

DemiDevimon continued singing._ "I can shoot a partridge With a single cartridge." "I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow."_ Gatomon stated, and for a split second she felt funny after saying that. However, DemiDevimon continued singing. _"I can live on bread and cheese."_  
_"And only on that?" "Yes." "So can a rat!"_ Gatomon said, and DemiDevimon sweatdropped, before continuing to sing.

_"Any note you can reach I can go higher."_ DemiDevimon boasted. _"I can sing any note Higher than you."_ Gatomon replied. _"No, you can't." _DemiDevimon sang with a high voice._ "Yes, I can."_ Gatomon sang higher. _"No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can."_  
_"No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you caaaaaaaan't." "Yes, I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_ Gatomon sang with the highest note possible. DemiDevimon was clearly stumped. "How do you sing that high?" He asked. "I m a girl!" Gatomon replied.

DemiDevimon thought for a moment. _"Anything you can say I can say softer."_ He sang. _"I can say anything Softer than you."_ Gatomon stated. The next part they sang softer and softer. _"No, you can't." _DemiDevimon stated. _"Yes, I can."_ Gatomon replied. _"No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can."_ At this point, Gatomon got bored, and shouted _"YES, I CAN!"_, which made DemiDevimon rub his ears a little.

_"I can drink my liquor Faster than a flicker."_ DemiDevimon boasted again. _"I can drink it quicker And get even sicker!"_ Gatomon stated. DemiDevimon looked slightly annoyed, but didn't give up singing. _"I can open any safe." "Without bein' caught?" _Gatomon asked. _"You bet!"__ "That's what I thought... you crook!"_ Gatomon sang, which made DemiDevimon sweatdrop again. He took a deep breath, while Gatomon just smiled.

_"Any note you can hold I can hold longer."_ DemiDevimon stated. _"I can hold any note Longer than you."_ Gatomon replied. _"No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you caaaaaan't."_ Gatomon took a deep breath. _"Yes, I can Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!"_ She sang the "I-I-I"-part for about twenty seconds. DemiDevimon looked in awe, until he eventually sang again. _"Yes, you ca-a-a-an!"_ He admitted.

Gatomon looked really exhausted: her cheeks were red. _"Where you keep all that air?"_ DemiDevimon asked. _"Uhg "_ Gatomon sighed, and nearly fainted. _"Oh..."_ DemiDevimon muttered, but soon sang again. _"Anything you say I can say faster." "I can say anything Faster than you."_  
was Gatomon's reply. _"No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "Noyoucan't." "YesIcan. YesIcan!"_ Gatomon sang. DemiDevimon looked angry, but still didn't give up.

_"I can jump a hurdle."_ He stated. _"I can wear a girdle."_ She replied. "I can knit a sweater." _"I can fill it better!" "I can do most anything!" "Can you bake a pie?"_ Gatomon asked him. _"No."_ DemiDevimon admitted and looked a little sad. _"Neither can I."_ Gatomon replied, and sighed. DemiDevimon still didn't give up.

_"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter."_ He stated. _"I can sing anything Sweeter than you."_ Gatomon said. _"No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "No, you can't." "Oh, Yes, I can." "No, you can't, can't, can't"_ DemiDevimon insisted. _"Yes, I can, can, can"_ Gatomon replied. The final verses they sang simultaneously: while Gatomon sang _"Yes, I caaaaaaaan!"_, DemiDevimon sang _"No, you caaaaaaaan't!"_

They both fell on the floor, and were panting. "Phew... That was... weird..." DemiDevimon said. "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered. "But also... fun..." She took a deep breath. "Looks like it was a tie..." DemiDevimon said, and stood up. "Nope, I won." Gatomon stated. "No, you didn't." DemiDevimon said. "Yes, I did." Gatomon replied. "Nope." "Yes." "Nope." "Yes." "NOPE!!" "Yes. Infinity." "No- DAAARGH!!!" DemiDevimon yelled. "I'll get you one day!!" He said. "Good luck, Bugeater!!" Gatomon replied, and smirked. Soon, an Alpha Bat flew through the window. "Huh?" DemiDevimon wondered. The Alpha Bat spoke with Myotismon's voice. "Gatomon. DemiDevimon. In my room. Now." It said. "Sir yes sir!!" Gatomon and DemiDevimon replied and saluted as the bat took off.

"You called us, sir?" Gatomon asked. "Aah yes." Myotismon replied. "Listen, I've found the Eight Child." "You have?" DemiDevimon asked, and sounded excited. "Yes. She's in the Real World." Myotismon stated. "But... How do you get there, milord?" Gatomon asked. "I've already found a way." Myotismon replied. "But in the meantime, I need you two to do me a couple favors." "Anything you want, Lord Myotismon!" The two replied. "Gatomon, I want you to get me an army." Myotismon said to Gatomon. "Gather every strong Digimon you can, and bring them here."  
"Yes, milord." Gatomon said, and bowed.

"DemiDevimon." Myotismon said, and focused his attention on the Bat Digimon. "Y-yes?" DemiDevimon asked. "The rest of the DigiDestined are still in the Digital World. I'll kill them myself, but right now, I want you to lie to them and deceive them, and tear the whole team apart! Can you do that?" "Of course, sire!" DemiDevimon replied, and bowed. "Good. You two can go now." Myotismon said. "Of course, Milord." Gatomon and DemiDevimon said and nodded before leaving the room. "well, who got a better job, eh?" DemiDevimon asked. "Hmph..." Gatomon grunted.  
"Looks like Lord Myotismon does trust me better, after all!" DemiDevimon boasted and sniggered. "Well, once I bring him the head of the Eight Child, let's see who's laughing then, okay?" Gatomon said coldly. DemiDevimon stuck out his tongue and took off, while Gatomon went outside to gather an army of Digimon.

**_Author's notes: _**_The song is called "Anything You Can Do", and was composed for the 1946 Broadway Musical Called "Annie Get Your Gun." This version of the song was sung by Bernadette Peters and Tom Wopat in the 1999 Broadway revival version of the musical. I typed the lyrics in Italics. The song can be found on YouTube. Type in "BERNADETTE PETERS & TOM WOPAT ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER" and you should find a lots of results..._ ;)


End file.
